


Destroying the madness

by historybudd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historybudd/pseuds/historybudd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens When Belle finds an utterly insane Rumple being held captive by the Wicked Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroying the madness

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is a one shot i had to write to try to rid myself of the pain of seeing rumple locked up and acting like a crazy person. My heart is crying for RumBelle at this point.  
> So tell me what you think and if you want me to add anymore to this.  
> I own nothing

"You feed the madness and it feeds on you..."

~~~~

Belle woke with a start. She had never had such a dream before. In it, her Rumple was alive, but he was locked away in a cage. He seemed utterly deranged as he chanted the words "you feed the madness and it feeds on you." and he was giggling the manic little giggle he used to have back at the Dark Castle. It was NOTHING like the way he was in Storybrooke, always calm, cool, and collected. She didn't understand this dream. It made no sense to her. She made up her mind to see Archie as soon as she could to talk to him about it.

~~~~

Archie was in the Diner when she found him. "Archie, I need to talk to you, it's important." she said to him briskly.

"Oh, okay, Belle. What's on your mind?"

"I had this dream last night. It was of Rumple. But it was different from all the other dreams I have ever had of him. It gave me such an ominous feeling. It almost made me feel as if he were.. ALIVE."

"Wh...what?"

"What if the person who enacted this curse has Rumple? What if it is Rumple?"

"But Belle, you saw him die to protect us all, how could he still be alive?"

"His shadow got away, didn't it? Maybe his shadow kept him alive? Besides, none of us remember being back in our old world. What if he were there as well? We would never know. I don't know, Archie, I just... I just  _feel_ like he is alive. I feel like maybe  my dream was a warning, or a message that Rumple is alive, maybe being held captive, and that he needs me...he needs  _us_ to help him. I am his True Love after all. Isn't it entirely possible that I could feel if he were alive or not?"

"Maybe we should tell Emma. What did the surroundings look like in your dream?"

"He was in a cage. It looked like he was in a cellar or a basement of some sort."

"Ok, lets go talk with Emma about this, and then we can go from there, but I don't think we should tell anyone else about this."

"I agree."

~~~~

Archie and Belle had talked with Emma, and Emma had decided that they should start a search of every single buildings cellar to see if Belle's suspicions were right. But they had to do it discreetly, so that no one would know what was going on. They were the only three, beside Snow and Charming, who knew of the plan. After figuring out that the Wicked witch was their culprit, they were even less eager to share news with other people, for fear of spies.

It had been two days since Belle's dream.They had searched nearly every single cellar in town and had found nothing. One day around noon, Archie spoke up. "You know, if he were being held captive, I'd imagine the captor would want his hiding place out of the way, somewhere especially hidden so that no one would come upon him unexpectedly and alert everyone else to the fact that he is alive."

Emma nodded. "That's a good point, Archie. Do you know of any place like that?"

"Well, there is always Gold's old cabin that we could try. Besides that I only know of one old ramshackle place near the town line that has an old storm cellar."

"Alright, lets check the cabin first, and then we can head over to this shack and see what we find."

~~~~

The Cabin ended up being a complete disappointment. They had searched thoroughly for any hidden crawl spaces or anything else suspicious that could be a hiding place for the great sorcerer. Belle was disheartened. "Maybe it was just a dream. Perhaps we should go back to town. I should never have bothered you." she told Emma. 

"No, Belle. We have one last place that we can look, and I am determined to look there. You have a gut feeling that Gold is alive. I like to trust gut feelings. They are more expressive than people realize."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

So without saying another word the two women and the former cricket climbed back into the yellow bug and headed toward the shack Archie had mentioned. Emma parked a little away from the place so they wouldn't be noticed, and slowly they made their way to where they could see the storm cellar was, just about a stones throw away from the shack. When they reached it, Emma opened up the door that led down into the cellar and she gestured for Belle to head down first after she had handed the young woman an extra pistol, just in case.

Belle slowly made her way down the stairs into the storm cellar. About halfway down the stairs, she could finally see into the darkly lit room. Right smack in the center was a large cage with a darkly clothed figure huddled up on the floor. Belle didn't need to see his face to know who it was. "RUMPLE!" she exclaimed and flew down the stairs with Emma and Archie hot on her heels.

At the sound of his name, Rumplestiltskin's head shot up, followed by the rest of his body. He stood in the middle of the cage, looking at them warily as Belle clung to the wires of the cage, practically sobbing. He looked half crazed as he glared at the trio. It was if he didn't have any idea who they were.

"Did the Witch cast you down in this hole too?" he asked in his high pitched Dark One voice.

Belle shook her head. "N...no, we came to rescue you, love."

"Rescue me? Why should you want to rescue me?"

At his question Belle sank to the floor, her hands clutching the wire of the cage. "He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember me." was all she could say. She could barely breathe.

"Well, even if he doesn't remember, we can't just leave him here. Who knows what she has been doing him. Maybe we can get him to Regina and see if she can find someway to help him." Emma was saying.

Rumple was still eyeing them as if they were some sort of evil trick of the mind.

Archie slowly, gently eased Belle off her knees. "We need to get out of here Emma, before his enslaver comes back and finds us down here." he said. 

"Right. Well, we need to be careful, he looks like he is going to kill us."

"I'll make you a deal, dearie."

Rumple's voice startled them. "What is it, Gold?"

"You get me out of here, and I won't hurt a single hair on any of your heads."

"Deal. But I am putting you in cuffs just to be safe." Emma said quickly, before pulling her gun and shooting the lock off the cage. Belle couldn't watch. Her head hung low as she followed them all back to the yellow bug. Archie volunteered to sit in the back with Rumple, but at that Belle quickly started. "No. No. He may not remember who I am, or what we meant to each other once upon a time, but I'd like to be near him at least."

Rumple eyed her warily at her insistence to sit next to him. As they made their way  back to town, Belle had an idea. She wasn't sure if it would work. But she had to try. She couldn't bear having Rumple so close without any memory of their lives together. 

when she was certain Archie and Emma were sufficiently distracted, she grabbed Rumple's face in her hands and pulled his lips to meet hers. She pulled back and watched him eagerly. His eyes were closed. Slowly, he opened them and stared at her. "Belle. You...you saved me."

Belle let out a relieved sob. "Oh, Rumple. Don't ever do that to me again." she said hugging him and beating his chest with her fists. "Do you have any idea how broken I was as I watched you disappear in a flash of light? Do you know how much it hurt to be left alone? I promised you forever and  you broke our deal!" She sobbed.

By this time Emma and Archie were keenly aware of what was happening in the back seat of the car. Emma eyed Rumplestiltskin warily through the rearview mirror. "You remember everything, Gold?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, Miss Swan. After all, True Love's Kiss can break any curse, and my darling Belle here just dared to kiss me, restoring every memory I have from before. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be uncuffed so I can properly embrace my love who has been through entirely too much in the past year."

Emma handed the keys back to Belle and she uncuffed Rumple, who promptly wrapped his arms about Belle. "Oh, Belle. My Brave, Beautiful, Darling Belle. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for causing you pain."

"I forgive you, Rumplestiltskin. Just please help us overcome the Witch." 


End file.
